Chinese Connection
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ir a cenar no pudiera ser una aventura? O un suplicio, quién sabe… [AU] [Este fic participa en la actividad "Combinaciones disparejas" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Combinaciones disparejas_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Personajes y situación:_** Geun-Tae y Joo-Doh / X va a un restaurante de comida china con Y ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

* * *

 **CHINESE CONNECTION**

Dragones… Dragones por todas partes… Intrincadas filigranas draconianas, talladas en los paneles de maderas rojas, a todas luces pintadas una y otra vez, y mucho —mucho— papel de arroz en forma de farolillos, cuadros con delicadas pinturas manufacturadas al por mayor que pretendían pasar por exóticas, o biombos plegables que proporcionaban una falsa intimidad a las mesas… Ah, sí… Y más dragones…

Y el olor… Un tufo espeso, casi sólido, a fritanga mezclada con especias… Llenaba todo el local como un miasma, impregnando las paredes, los muebles, todo…, ese olor grasiento, pegajoso, que parecía adherirse a la piel y nunca jamás irse…

Joo-Doh paseó la mirada por el local con evidente disgusto, la boca bien cerrada con los labios apretados mientras trataba de no respirar por la nariz. Tarea imposible la suya, por cierto…

Entrecerró los ojos como si así pudiera dejar de escuchar la música ambiente. ¿Es que no hay más música en el mundo? Ese _tirirí guanguán_ constante, de cuerda y metal chirriante, cuya intención es crear un ilusorio sosiego, pero que realmente suena más a grillo afónico y estreñido, y poco a poco, te va crispando de los nervios hasta que acabas rezando (dioses dragón incluidos) para que se vaya la luz o se muera el grillo, lo que venga primero…

Y tampoco es que los chinos tuvieran imaginación para los nombres… Todos los restaurantes se llamaban Chuchen, Sichuan, Xinxin, La gran muralla, Casa Feliz, de la Fortuna o variantes varias… Ah, o si no, Pekín o Beijing, dos nombres para la misma ciudad… Como si China no fuese lo suficientemente grande para qu-

¡Shangai!

¡Se había olvidado de Shangai! Añádela a la lista, Joo-Doh…

—¿Sabes lo que se dice de estos sitios, no? —le preguntó a su compañero, sin molestarse en disimular, no ya el disgusto, sino poniendo cara de asco directamente…

—Vamos, Joo-Doh —le replicó Geun-Tae, con una sonrisa torcida—, ¿dónde está tu espíritu de aventura? ¿Tu osadía?

—No digas tonterías —le protestó—. Sensatez, llámalo sensatez...

—Anda, solo por hoy —le dijo, tomando asiento donde les indicaron—. Compláceme.

—Hmm… —murmuró Joo-Doh, mirando la silla, forrada en rojo satén draconiano. No es que los dragones fueran a morderle el trasero, pero a saber cuánta gente se habrá sentado en esa silla…

—Es parte de tu formación —añadió Geun-Tae, tirando de él para que sentara.

—¿Cómo va a ser esto parte de mi formación? —le protestó Joo-Doh, frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy tu superior y harás lo que yo te ordene —le dijo, sonriendo otra vez, el muy rufián…

Joo-Doh, ahí donde lo ves, es muy respetuoso con las jerarquías y no es partidario de la violencia gratuita, así que frunció el ceño (más) y apretó los puños, conteniéndose las ganas de virarle la cara de un guantazo a su jefe, y considerando seriamente si a estas alturas podría permitirse una demanda por abuso de autoridad… Y en esos pensamientos andaba, cuando entraron dos jóvenes damas (damas eran, porque la clase y la elegancia se notan), siendo una de ellas Yun-Ho, la prometida de su jefe El Idiota.

Los saludos y las presentaciones fueron hechas, pero él no estaba ni escuchando.

—Un momento, por favor… —se disculpó bastante educadamente ante las damas y se levantó tirando del brazo de su jefe, obligándolo a levantarse y arrastrándolo por medio restaurante hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

—¡Una cita! —le espetó, cerniéndose sobre él y casi gritándole en la cara. Cualquier otro hombre lo hubiera encontrado intimidante, pero no Geun-Tae—. ¡Me has preparado una cita a ciegas! —Geun-Tae parpadeó un par de veces, aguantando el chaparrón—. ¡Esto es una encerrona, una traición!

—Vamos, vamos, hombre —le dijo, sacudiéndose con el meñique uno de los oídos. ¿Se habría quedado sordo?—, es solo una cena… No será para tanto…

—Me largo —le dijo. Luego le dio la espalda y echó a andar. Ah, no, sordo no estaba, porque eso se lo escuchó decir claramente…

—¿Y ofenderás a la muchacha así? —le preguntó, apoyándose en la puerta y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Esto iba a ser entretenido…—. ¿Dejándola sin su cita? —Y volvió a sonreír, como si todo esto fuera muy divertido…—. ¡Qué vergüenza! Estoy seguro de que tu madre te enseñó más educación que esa…

Joo-Doh se detuvo. Golpe bajo… Decididamente eso fue un golpe bajo… Hasta él lo sabía… Pero ocasiones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas… Geun-Tae solo podía ver su espalda, recta, envarada, hasta que escuchó un brusco suspiro de resignación y los hombros de Joo-Doh cayeron vencidos.

Otro sufrido suspiro y preguntó, aún sin mirarlo:

—La muchacha… —dijo en voz baja. Geun-Tae tuvo que aguzar el oído—. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba la muchacha?

—Lili —le contestó—. Se llama Lili.

—Bien —Y entonces se dio la vuelta para encararlo, volviéndose a cernir sobre él, en toda su altura… Geun-Tae estaba seguro de que más tarde le iba a salir urticaria o algo por hablarle así a su jefe… Pero en fin, lo mismo de antes… A Geun-Tae le importaba un comino…—. ¡Pero no prometo nada! —declaró Joo-Doh con contundencia—. ¡Ni esperes que le dé conversación!

(Des)Afortunadamente para él, a Lili le gustaban los hombres mayores… Bueno, mejor dicho, cierto hombre mayor…


End file.
